1. Field of the Invention
The present relates generally to battery powered combustion products smoke alarms, and more particularly, to mechanical means for insuring that a battery is properly installed in such smoke alarms when mounted in an operative location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery powered smoke alarms are extremely effective at reducing deaths from fires. However, when the smoke alarm is mounted to a wall or ceiling in an operative location it is difficult if not impossible to visually ascertain whether a battery is installed in the smoke alarm without physically disassembling it. Consequently, it is possible for a smoke alarm to appear to be operational without a battery. In such instances, the alarm is not functional, it is not protecting the building's occupants, and they cannot readily discover this by visual inspection.